Sesshoumaru's Trip
by Gloria Zane
Summary: inuyasha has took kikyo as his mate so kagome runs off and who else does she run into but sesshoumaru... after a while in the castle Kagome wants to go home for a while to c her family but sesshoumaru wants to come what will she do?read to find out.. SK p
1. Betrayal

**Sesshoumaru's Trip**

**Chapter 1**

"Honey, don't forget to visit us every once in a while. You know we miss you." Ms.

Higurashi

yelled as Kagome jumped into the well.

" I wont mom." she yelled as she jumped in the well and a familiar blue light took her to the

Feudal Era. " Ahh fresh air!" Kagome yelled out as she came to the ground on the bottom of the

well. When she climbed out she saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors.

" Soul collectors...why on earth.. " she followed them to a clearing where she heard everything so

clear when she got there.

**With Kikyo and inuyasha** ( A/N: don't think I like writing this inu kikyo scene)

" Inuyasha , who do you wish to be with me the woman you love all of your life or that cheap

reincarnation of me ? Who do you love?" said Kikyo.

" I love you and always will have feelings for you . I want you. She was only a replacement of you

and a shard detector. Kikyo become my mate and I will leave Kagome."

" yes 'Yasha I will become your mate. Aishiteru, Inuyasha."

" Aishiteru, Kikyo."

**With Kagome **

Kagome Ran and ran until she could run no more. She didn't care where she ended up she only

wanted to get away from that hell scene.

When she couldn't run no more she plopped down on the ground by a treeand fell asleep after

yelling " Why me! I was so stupid to fall in love with him! I should have known he would never fall

in love with me he only thought of me as a shard detector and nothing else." she cried herself asleep

that night.

**With Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru with Rin and Jaken. He sesshoumaru felt a tug on his sleeve, and looked down

to see Rin all starry eyed.

" Sesshoumaru-sama can Rin go and pick flowers to make Jaken-sama look pretty. Please

Sesshoumaru-sama."

" Hai, Rin. Jaken."

" Yes Milord?"

" Go with Rin. Make sure she stays safe. If she gets hurt this sesshoumaru shall find out and you shall

pay with your life."

" Y-Y-Yes, Milord." said a frightened Jaken.

" Rin the flowers are just up ahead of u."

" Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama."

He had smelt something no someone not from his lands on his lands. Sakura blossoms with a hint of

cinnamon. _Why is Inuyasha's wench here?_ Following her scent he found her in a clearing

underneath the stars her back propped up against a tree.

When morning came she woke up and saw beautiful golden orbs staring down at her.

_Inuyasha? No he doesn't have a crescent moon on his forehead. Sesshoumaru?_

" Why are you on my lands and why are your eyes red?" asked Sesshoumaru.

" First of all I didn't know I was on your lands, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and

second of all I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo and he took her as his mate. He said he only loved her and

thought of me as his shard detector and a copy of Kikyo."

"Rin wishes for you to become her playmate. You will come to my castle fulfill her wish. "

" Nani?"

" This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself, onna."

" Fine Sesshoumaru...but before we go can we go and get my adopted son Shippo from Kaede's

Village? Please I'm not leaving him without a mother again. And if you say no im going anyway.

Ooh and another thing my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me."

"This Sesshoumaru does not care what your name is. This Sesshoumaru shall call you whatever he

wishes."

" Well can I go get shippo or not?"

" Hai but you have an hour to get him and conversate with your friends. Then meet this

Sesshoumaru in the clearing up ahead."

**At Kaede's Village**

" Shippo calm down! She'll come back for you she wouldn't leave you." Sango said as she

tried to calm him down.

" NO! my Okka-San left me. Im not gonna see her again and its all your fault Inuyasha. You

took that clay pot as your mate and now she left you BakaYarou!" said shippo.

"It's not our fault she couldn't take the truth." Said Kikyo kissing Inuyasha as she said that

Inyuasha and Kikyo then left for some private time together.

" Shippo she'll come back she wouldn't leave you she loves you too much and you know

that." said Miroku who just walked in the hut (whatever their called)and sat down next to Sango.

His hand twitched and started inching its way toward her rear...

" Miroku if you..." before she even got to finish her sentence she felt a familiar feeling on

her rear. Her eyebrow twitched and then SLAP! "HENTAI!"leaving a red hand print on his face

"It was worth it.'he said under his breath with his hand on his cheek.

" Hey you guys" said someone who was laughing really hard at the door. They all turned

around not expecting to see shippo flying into someone.

**With Sesshoumaru and Kagome**

Kagome has cheered up considerably since Rin has joined us on our trip back to Kaede's

village.

_Flashback_

" _Rin."he couldn't help but smirk at what she did to jaken " Sesshoumaru-sama Rin made Jaken-_

_sama pretty."_ _Jaken was covered in daisies from his neck down and he had a crown of babies_

_breath and clovers on his big green head. " Rin missed Sesshoumaru-Sama."as she became_

_attached to his leg. He looked down and ruffled her hair. _**Why does this Sesshoumaru become**

**soft when I see her? **_Rin peeped around Sesshoumaru's leg and saw Kagome. She got off of his_

_leg and ran straight for Kagome._

"_KAGOMESAMA!RINMISSEDKAGOME-SAMARINHASNTSEENKAGOMESAMAINFOREVER!"_

_she said in all one breath.._

"_Whew rin slow down. Repeat yourself I have no idea what you just said."_

" _Rin Missed Kagome-sama. Rin hasn't seen Kagome-sama in forever. Rin loves Kagome-sama."_

" _Aishiteru to you to Rin."_

_Flashback end _

Once to Kaede's Village Kagome heard a familiarslap and Hentai yelled out . Laughing she

started to walk toward the hut.

"Remember, onna, one hour then meet me where this sesshoumaru told you to meet him."

" Hai Sesshoumaru-sama."

**Back to the hut**

"Hey you guys." she said just before she shippo flew into her.

"OKKA-SAN! wherehaveyoubeenareyouokIhaven'tseenyouin2weeks."said shippo in one

breath really excited." Okka-San why do you smell like lord sesshoumaru?"

" Shippo I have no idea what you said ...calm down and repeat yourself ."

"Where have you been? Are you ok? I haven't seen you in two weeks."

"Yes I am fine but the only reason I cane here was to come and get you to bring you with me to

Sesshoumaru's castle in the Western territories."

" I'll go with my Okka-san anywhere. Im not losing another Okka-san."

"Kagome how nice it is to see you again." said Miroku getting close to her his hand inching its way

toward her bottom.

"Miroku if you try anything I will break your hand so that you can never use it again. Try

me."threatened Kagome.

" why you hurt me kagome. You think I would do something like that shame on you." he said as he backed away. He didn't want his hands broke just yet."

"Kagome, why are you going to Lord Sesshoumaru's home?"asked Sango.

"He said I was to be Rin's playmate . And he also said I could come and get Shippo to come with

me."informed kagome, "and Im going by my own choice. Well we have to go. Miroku Sango tell

yasha I said hi and bye and hopefully well see you again pretty soon."

" And you tell sesshoumaru that if he hurts you we will go and kill him. If we find out."

( A/N: well here are some of the Japanese words I used in here... and ill try to update as soon as I finish the next chapter..

Hai- yes

arigato- thank you baka- idiot

Aishiteru- I love you

Nani- what

Hentai- Pervert

Okka-San- mother

Bakayarou-A$$ hole


	2. Kagome's Question

Sesshoumaru's Trip chapter 2

Kagome's Question

Sorry for the wait yall but I'm gonna have school and a lot of stuff to do since im a freshman and

have honors classes so ill try to get the next chapter done as fast as I can but it may take a while.

Hope you enjoy the chapter. As everyone else writes I do not own sesshoumaru or any other one of

the cast of inuyasha :(

" While you are in this Sesshoumaru's home you will use manners and dispose of that cloth

you call clothes."

" But Sesshoumaru I need them for school back home."

"Fine but do not wear them in this Sesshoumaru's home. You will wear the kimono's this

Sesshoumaru has provided for you."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."(Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama)

"You walk to slow onna get on ah-un so we can make it to this Sesshoumaru's home before

sundown."

" I don't walk to slow you just walk too quick."

" Onna get on Ah-Un...Now."

"I thought you didn't repeat yourself."

" Onna you are on a thin line with this sesshoumaru." said a very agitated Sesshoumaru.

"Fine ill get on Ah-Un."

As soon as she got on they were off and a very talkative Rin us apon his back also.

" Rin likes Kagome-sama. Is kagome-sama going to play with Rin in the gardens and help

make Jaken-sama pretty?" asked Rin.

"Hai Rin I will play with you." (After all I am here to be her playmate).

"Kagome-sama Kagome-sama look look.!" said rin with a finger pointing toward a huge

castle in the distance.

"WOW is that Sesshoumaru-sama's castle?"

"And Rins'." she said pointing a finger at herself."

"It's Beautiful."

It only took a couple more minutes toto get to the castle it was just before dark like Sesshoumaru

said. His castle was amazing it was all white on the outside though and had gardens of all kinds of

flowers surrounding it. She was in awe when she saw that.

"Are you going to stand there all day, onna, or are you coming with us?"said Sesshoumaru

with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Still with a straight face.

"Coming Sesshoumaru-sama." she hadn't noticed that Rin and Jaken had gotten off of

Ah-Un. And Sesshoumaru had gotten off of his cloud thing (a/n: does anyone remember what they

call his cloud) and was walking to the castle.

Jaken ran in the castle and announced, " Lord Sesshoumaru is BACK-K-K-K."he just got

done saying that when a Herd of Servant maids and any other person serving in the castle came to

the front and bowed as low as they could to their lord, "Get up and go back to work." announced

Sesshoumaru.

" Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." chanted everyone in the hall.

"Come, onna, this sesshoumaru will show you and your kit to their rooms

While following Sesshoumaru to their rooms they admired the scenery. The walls had many

paintings on them. One of whom she assumed was Sesshoumaru's mother, his father Inutashio

(sp?), and a baby Sesshoumaru in his mothers arms (a/n: think about it a baby sesshoumaru how

Kawaii would that be?), one of Inutashio in his demon form which was just like Sesshoumaru's dog

demon form but had only one stripe on his face.(BTW sesshoumaru regenerated his arm back

it took two and a half years to do it), and one of inuyasha's mother holding a baby inuyasha and

inutashio standing nest to his inu's mom. The walls were a dark dark blue, over every single door

was a silver crescent moon and candles lit every hallway now it was a beautiful sight. Sesshoumaru

led Kagome up a spiral staircase. That led to the east wing of the castle which was now where

Kagome and Shippo's chambers were and also where Rin and Sesshoumaru slept.

" Kit your room is the second door to your right and Kagome your room is on the left of this

Sesshoumaru's chambers."

" Shippo do you what me to tuck you in before you go to bed."

" Hai, Okka-San."

" Rin wants to be tucked in too!"

" Don't you want Sesshoumaru-sama to tuck you in?"

" No, Rin wants Kagome-sama to tuck Rin in. Kudasai (please) Kagome-sama."

"Sure Rin. Just let me tuck in Shippo."

"Yay!"

" C'mon Shippo. I need to get you tucked into bed so I can tuck in Rin."

" Hai Okka-San."

Entering the room Kagome said, " Now go and change into your night clothes.

"Hai Okka-San."

While Shippo was changing in his private bathroom she was checking out the bedroom. It had

a green and black theme to it, A huge bed with green silk sheets and it was big enough to fit about 10

to 20 Sesshoumarus in it, and had black walls .except for a lonely silver crescent moon above the

headboard., also he had a huge walk in closet with the rack low enough to get his own clothes. he

also had a mess of men's clothes (a/n: if anyone knows what men's clothing is in Japanese can you

tell me because I don't want to be thought of stupid...although I might have already... I just don't

want to get it wrong. Sorry ... ) Shippo's clothing had a green and black clothing theme just like

his room .His dresser was red mahogany wood (umm... im not familiar with wood) with a huge

mirror on it (a/n: don't know If they had mirrors back then...and sorry for all the authors notes) He

also had a balcony that over looked some of the gardens and it faced where the sun rises oh he had

black curtains so that wouldn't bother him

" Okka-San I'm done." said Shippo as he came out of the bathroom in a black silk pj's

"Okay now get in bed so I can tuck you in."

"Hai!"He fell asleep as soon as soon as he hit the bed. Kagome tucked him in, kissed him on

the forehead, and said goodnight to him to him then left to go to Rin's room( a/n: very quick

description of Rin's room VERY PINK).

When she went into Rin's room where she was sitting on the bed in her pj's, struggling to stay

awake.

"Rin why didn't you lay down?" she asked

"Rin was making sure Rin stayed awake because Kagome-sama said she was going to tuck

Rin in."

"Well now that im here you can lay down and go to sleep."

" Arigato, Kagome-sama."(thank you)

"Your welcome Rin-chan." She said tucking in the little girl and, "goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight Kagome-chan. "

And then she left rins room to go across the hall to her own. She opened the door to her room and

examined her room she all she saw was red black and silver (a/n: sorry if im obsessing over those

colors...heh heh...their my favorite colors...). Her bed had red silk covers and black silk pillow

covers,her bed covers had little silver crescent moons all over it, a wardrobe full of black, silver and

red kimonos one in specific stood out which was a red kimono in all the mix of black and silver this

kimono had a huge pattern of black sakura blossoms on the back of the kimono and around the hem

of the sleeves but the obi(umm is that right?) was silver. She had a redwood dresser and a huge

balcony which you could go outside and lay down to see the moon at night . Her balcony faced the

moon at night. Beautiful it was.

" Might as well get changed into my nightgown." She grabbed a black nightgown with red

designs all over it and had a long V neck out of the dresser and went into the bathroom to change into

it The gown clung to her curves and went down to her feet which were covered in black slippers

which were very comfortable BTW. She came out of the bathroom dressed and then slipped under the

covers and fell asleep thinking about her family.

For the next two weeks she was thinking of ways to ask sesshoumaru if she could go to home

for a little while. But obviously couldn't think of any so she decided to just ask him straight forward..

She was playing with Rin and Shippo when she wanted to go and ask Sesshoumaru about going home

"Jaken watch the kids for a little bit. Ill be back in a little bit..."

Jaken just glared at her and turned away from her which would if Sesshoumaru there would

earn a trampling from him but instead Kagome decided to torture him.

"Rin do you want to make Jaken look pretty. Would you be happy with doing that."

"Hai Kagome-sama that will make Rin happy." She said with starry eyes looking at Jaken

"Can Kagome-sama help Rin? Ill be back soon"

"NO im sorry Rin." Rin looked at her with puppy dog eyes..." Those won't work this time

Rin. I have to go and talk to Sesshoumaru-sama Why don't you go and ask if Shippo wants to help

you."

"Hai. SHIPPO!"she yelled before she ran off to find him.

" Now to find Sesshoumaru... Might as well check his room it is still early after all.

Once getting to the huge double doors at the end of the West wing of the castle they called home She

Knocked once on the door and waited for an answer...

"Enter onna." She heard from behind the door. And walked in to find Sesshoumaru at his desk

reading a book His room was white and silver. White walls and white bedcovers with small crescent

moons embedded into it (Silver ones). That was all she got to see before he attention was turned back

to sesshoumaru when he said, "What do you want, onna (onna)?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama can I go and see my family on the other side of the well?"said kagome

straight forward looking at the floor not expecting to hear what she heard next.

"Hai but this sesshoumaru will accompany you." He said looking up from his book.

"NANI!" exclaimed Kagome.

"This sesshoumaru does not repeat himself nor does he have to explain himself to a mere

human woman.!"

"Sesshoumaru I don't think that is such a great idea."

"And why not?" said sesshoumaru with all the seriousness he could

"Because your sense of smell is about a 100x's greater than inuyasha and I don't think you

could stand the sounds with your hearing."

"This Sesshoumaru will take that chance."

"Fine but I warned you."

"We will leave after breakfast tomorrow."

(A/N: Thank you for waiting and being patient with me and thank you for reading hopefully this

chapter was a little better than my last chapter...the next chapter is called TIME TRAVELING.)


	3. authors note

Note about sesshoumaru's trip

I am really sorry its taking so long but I am getting packed with homework and its really piling on

me and now I have bowling so ... I am really sorry to say I might not update for a little while

longer... please forgive me but I will try and make my next chapter as enjoyable as possible for

everyone...again i am really sorry to say that, but I still love and appreciate all the comments by the

people that actually like my story so thank you and GOMENNASAI..(sorry) .


End file.
